legoreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SKP4472
Hi and welcome to my Talk Page! I can answer pretty much any question about Brick Reviews and its policies so please feel free to leave a message but please be nice and fair and not use offensive language on my Talk Page. Also please add subject titles to your posts to keep my Talk Page tidy. Thank you. Kind regards. Welcome! Congratulations on starting Brick Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley 19:36, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Do we need this? I'm not trying to be negative, and I will still help a bit, but doesn't this take away from Brickipedia? If you just do it there, then we have a huge database, instead of a split community.-BobaFett2 I guess, but Brickipedia does have inventories. 13:11, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Can't you be super cool and do this at Brickipedia? ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 21:29, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Rename Using , you can ask the staff to change the domain name and all the BrickiWiki: articles to another name (such as LEGO reviews or whatever) ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 15:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Template and Delete Hey, I created a template you may find useful, it easily links to Brickipedia articles. . It can be used using . You can delete the talk page if you want, that was just a test. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 15:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Qualifications Hello, what are the qualifications to become an administrator on this Wiki? (Just curious) Tatooine 15:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *Wow thanks.:D Tatooine 16:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Oh and forgot to note, I'll take care of the welcome Message; I already know where it is.;) Tatooine 16:35, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *By the way, did you already make me an Administrator?? Because I can't seem to edit Media Wiki pages (on admins can edit); an the User Group Rights doesn't say I am either.:) Tatooine 16:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.:) Hmm, not that I know of...But it's possible; I've heard Wikia Staff talk about it once. Try contacting them.:D Tatooine 16:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright.:) Oh, you can find it here for registrered users; and here for un-registered contributors.:) Tatooine 20:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *No problem.:) Alright, that'll be fine. Tatooine 20:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :*Alright, I'll check it out.:) Sure they can.:D Tatooine 20:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Sorry for not answering your messages more quickly.....I've been busy.:P Tatooine 23:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Live newsletter Sorry I couldn't get to you sooner; can I show you Brick Reviews live newsletter later?? (Cause I'm still working on it.):) Tatooine 14:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *Ok.Thanks.Tatooine 15:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Better template. Hey, I made a better template for our users to place reviews with: Template:Review. This one has the Pros, cons, and the ratings template all in one, making it easier for the to use.:) It's literally the same color and everything.....It's just all of it in one.:P Tatooine 23:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *You're welcome and thanks! Alright, I'll do just that.:)--Hey-- Tatooine (Talk!) ( ) 15:44, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Policy We need to discuss this Wiki's Blocking policy.:) --Hey-- Tatooine (Talk!) ( ) 01:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Not to bug you...... Hey, not to bug you or anything; but something was on my head...Is our layout too similar to Brickipedia's?? We have the set infobox and a description already?? All we need is a few more thing and people might get cofused between the two wikis.(Them thinking we're another Lego Wiki) Im not bieng negative or anything, but don't you think we should drastically change the format of our articles, so we won't be another "LEGO Wiki" (I know I just proposed a new idea yesterday.:P) If you say yes, I'll try to think of a sleeker style.--Hey-- Tatooine (Talk!) ( ) 14:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Alright.:) Tatooine 18:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Brick Reviews... * Hey, well, the only article with a review I can find is at 8085 Freeco Speeder, and it looks great to me :) I guess it kind of looks a bit like Brickipedia articles in that it uses the same description template and a similar set template, but I think not having any text above the official description does enough to make it look different. The only thing I could think of which would make it look completely different to Brickipedia articles would be to make the infobox a full screen width or much wider than it is, and have the description as a part of the infobox, which would also remove the space between the "reviews" heading and the review in the box, but I don't really know if that would look any good, and it probably wouldn't look too much like Brickset. But, on the whole, it looks different enough to be able to be easily distinguished from Brickipedia to me. (off topic)- Is there are reason why a three star rating comes up smaller than the others? Were you planning on making the stars bigger the higher the rating is? (just curious :D) Nighthawk leader 23:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) (Talk page stalker) I think that idea would be great; after all I was concerned about that too. Tatooine 23:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Alright SKP, I formulated a new infobox, (the one NHL preferred) this one: . Here's an example: I hope you like it.:) Tatooine 00:07, February 16, 2011 (UTC) * this is probably a little more along the lines of what I was thinking, it's pretty much the same as Tatooine's. Feel free to do what you want with it (use it, modify it, delete it, I really don't mind, just felt like playing around with the code really :D). Nighthawk leader 01:04, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ** Wow, thanks very much for the admin rights :) I'm not sure how active I will be here though when the wiki really gets started, so if you ever feel a need to remove the rights due to inactivity, you're more than welcome do so. But the wiki really looks promising to me so I'll be sure to be coming here often at least for a while :) About the template, a link's definitely possible, but I'm kind of pressed for time right now so it may take 12-24 hours for me to take a look at it. If you do want to just play around with the code on my template yourself, go right ahead, but if not, it will be the first thing I take a look at when I'm back online. Nighthawk leader 11:08, February 16, 2011 (UTC) *** Hi, well I've added a links section in, example once again here, let me know if anything else needs changing (removing the colour from the description section, adding the yellow brick image that the original description template has, etc). Also, is there anything else I can do around here? I'm not really sure what else needs to be done :S And don't worry about activity on Bricki: real-life exams are much more important :) Nighthawk leader 22:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Brick News Hey can my Wiki: Brick News, be an official friend of Brick Reviews? Tatooine 00:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) none * Hey, just wondering if there's anything I can help out with here before the big launch :) Nighthawk leader 10:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ** Hi, sorry for the late reply, something came up and I had to go inactive for a while. The way the layout for Creator is right now looks great to me, the sortable tables seem the best possible way to go, and not having paragraphs of information about the theme seem like a good idea too, since the focus of the wiki is to review sets, not to give background information on themes which could really be at Bricki anyway. So basically I can't think of a better way to have the pages than you do right now. Nighthawk leader 01:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) *** Hi, I've just tinted Bricki's banner green per what you said on Forum:Official friends and changed Brickibanner to link to this new image. Let me know if you want anything changed with it. Nighthawk leader 23:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) **** I've also done some modifications the Monobook skin, as it was plain white before, and didn't know if that was a great idea. Basically I just followed on from the green banner idea and tinted the background green as well. If you could just take a quick preview of it and let me know what you think, that'd be great. Thanks, and sorry if I'm getting annoying with making too many changes, if I am just let me know to stop and I'll stop messing around with things :) Nighthawk leader 00:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ***** Hi, actually the banner for Oasis should already be up- I just tested it and it was working for me. You may want to clear your cache (instructions on Mediawiki:Wikia.css if you don't already know how), and see if that fixes it. If not, let me know and I'll see if it's some sort of glitch. And nope, you're not being a pain at all, I'm more than happy to help out (it gives me something to do :D). Also, sorry I still haven't gotten around to doing a review yet, I'll try and get one up in the next week or so. I was also wondering what you'd think about proposing a link to this wiki on . Just thought it would help get a small amount of extra activity here, and also let people know that there's a place where they can write subjectively about sets instead of just saying "don't do it". Nighthawk leader 08:03, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Collectable minifigures OK, I am just wondering...Should Collectable minifigures reviews be just for one minifigure, or full the full "set" IE 8803 Minifigures Series 3? Cligra 16:33, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I tried to do a minifigure review (on the mummy) and I encountered something very odd. The picture, in the minifigure infobox wouldent appear. The box joust said the name of the picture instead of actually showing it. The samething happened at Fannon Minifigure Wiki, and so i doubt I'll be able to create any minifigure reviews now. Cligra 16:45, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Re Oh yea, I totally forgot about that...Sorry, I've been meaning to do it and I will try my best to make the time to do it.:) Tatooine 16:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think that the problem might actually be with my computer, as the exact same thing happened when I attempted to post minifigure photos on the Fannon Minifigure wiki. Cligra 16:50, March 2, 2011 (UTC) OK. Thanks for tellling me. Cligra 16:57, March 2, 2011 (UTC) 7913 * Hi, just wanted to let you know I fixed the link on your review of 7913, hope you don't mind. Nighthawk leader 12:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Activity * Hey, I was wondering if you had any ideas as to why this wiki hasn't really taken off, and if there's anything we can do to get a few more users in, as far as I can see, we've still only got four active users... Nighthawk leader 12:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ** Yeah, adding it to Brickpost sounds like a great idea, and just saw the forum on Bricki. Nighthawk leader 01:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) *** No, it seems to be working fine for me. Have you got the right link? http://brickpost.info/wiki/BrickPost_Wiki. Or maybe the server was just down before. Nighthawk leader 00:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Themes I was wondering, can we create reviews for LEGO themes as well as sets? Just wondering, Cligra 16:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) OK! Cligra 17:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Wel, I've used the template now. Thanks for making it! Cligra 19:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) none (2) * Hey, I know I've asked this before, but is there anything I can do to help out here? Noticed you've been changing the review template with Tatooine a bit, just seeing if I can do anything. Will probably have a lot of spare time in a week or so and since I'm not on Bricki anymore I don't really know how to fill it :S 09:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ** Hi, always more than happy to help out here :) Well, I started with adding the minifigure gallery template becuase that's all I really have time for right now- does this look ok to you? I'm a bit suspicious as to whether it actually works, because nothing's ever worked that fast for me before :) The possible problem (I don't know if it's a problem really) is that you'll have a nested template, ie it'll look like this: |Price= £19.99 |Ages = 7 - 12 |Released = December 2009 / January 2010 |Theme = Star Wars |DescriptionLink=http://shop.lego.com/ByTheme/Product.aspx?p=8085&cn=520&d=322 |Description =asdasd |Gallery= }} So you have the gallery inside the set template, don't know if that looks ok to you. I could probably merge it all into one template, but it would be messy, and wouldn't really achieve that much. Sorry that's probably all I'm going to have time to do for a few days, but I'll work on the other stuff whenever I can fit it in. Also, let me know if there's any problems with the template, or if you want the position of the gallery to be moved within the template, etc. 00:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) * Hey, congratulations on being the first BROTM :) About the FA, would it be ok to change it even though it's a day late? 07:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ** Thanks, and good luck with the newsletter :) 09:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter *Hey SKP. Sorry about the delay for the newsletter. I will try to complete it ASAP. (That's if no one created one yet.:P) 19:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ** Ok. :) 19:44, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Review template * Hey, I just noticed that for , we have a "profilelocation" field and also a "review by" section, and I was wondering if we really needed to have who the review was by twice? I guess it looks ok, but I just thought it's a bit pointless to say who the review's by twice, that's all. 04:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ** I've set up a forum, guess we may as well see what they think. Although if there's no reply in the next day or so, would it be ok to just remove the field? I don't think it's going to matter that much 03:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Profile stuff * Hi SKP, I noticed you recently changed your profile, and just wanted to let you know that the category code in there no longer works (if you didn't know already). It was set up so that the category would only be added to mainspace, and it's pretty important that | |Category:Reviews by SKP4472}} all stays together since it's one statement. Otherwise the places where you've used the profile in the newsletters will be added to your reviews category too. It also gives off a false reading of the number of reviews in your profile, since you've got the two newsletter articles in there. If you do want them in that cat and still want to keep the correct number of reviews, you can change to -2}} (and change the "2"to however many things in the cat aren't reviews). Also, I've created a Template:Profile, just thought it might be easier to set up for any new users. It looks the same as all our current profiles, but feel free to change it to however you want though :) 01:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Offical Friend Request! ﻿ Hello, I am the new owner on minifigures wiki, I would like to be a offical friend of Brick reviews, thanks, Bob bricks 14:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ''What Do you Mean info box? '''I have a question what is a info box?' Hello, um, I just adopted the wiki, so, what is a info box?''﻿'' Murge Request Hello, I am the owner of Lego critics I was thinking, why don't we Murge wikis, I review lego products and lego wikis murge togather and we will get more viewers like the ones for mine and yours togather, we can keep you Link, and may be even your wordmark, and make a stronger wiki, togather if you wish, and a better wiki will be made I will put on my home page that we have moved here if you wish to murge togather administrator, thank you, for any questions , met me at lego critics chat or, you can go to my user page , thank you Bob bricks FA * Hey, once again I've forgotten it's a new month so this is a bit late, but should your FR nom be counted as a success or failure (0 support, 0 oppose)? :) I think we're pretty much all that's left out of the "regulars"- Tatooine's disappeared, and I haven't seen Cligra on here for a while... 00:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ** Well, I'm not at all opposed to it going though, so I guess it should go through then :) 06:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) * Hi, I've put the review through :) Also, I've been meaning to ask you about this for a while- what would you think about adding a "featured" parameter to the review template? Basically I was thinking if this was added, it could maybe highlight a bar a different colour and make our best reviews stand out, and also be used to make a category like "Articles that contain featured reviews". I modified the review template temporarily to show you what I mean about the colouring (hope you don't mind, but since it's really only us two on the wiki, I didn't think it'd be a big deal): Anyway, let me know what you think, I honestly don't mind either way about the colouring, but I do think that we should have a "featured reviews" category, even if it's just a hidden category :) 02:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ** Glad to hear you like the idea :) I've added in the changes- the image and the category seem to be all working. I changed the gold colour to be a bit lighter as the brick didn't really stand out. Seems to look ok now to me, but that's just on my screen. Let me know if anything needs to be changed/added :) 01:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Skin Can you give me the picture for the background on this wiki? I'd like to have it on the Alien Conquest Wiki. Da Penguin with da Epic Skillz! Crazed Penguin talk 07:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Bricki * Hey, just wondering- would you be ok if something like this did go ahead? I'd still be happy to edit here instead, but I think something really needs to happen to the wiki so we actually get some people writing reviews every so often :S 02:08, October 27, 2011 (UTC)